Butterbeer and Other Short Stories
by ShaggyDiz
Summary: Gohan x Videl. A series of one-shots written for the SweetestIrony contest on deviantArt. May contest entry: Untitled No. 1 - Moments .
1. Butterbeer

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z, its characters and likenesses, are all owned by Akira Toriyama and the creators of the animated series. The characters are used for my amusement and are not being written for money purposes.

Note: this is my entry for the SweetestIrony contest at deviantART for the month of March, the theme being "intoxicating." My dA name, if anyone cares to follow up on, is gardenofboyo (all one word). Enjoy.

* * *

Butterbeer

A one-shot by ShaggyDiz

* * *

"What… what concoction is this?"

Gohan asked Videl this question as both of them stared perilously into the refrigerator, finding an entire shelf – quite possibly more – lined with what appeared to be mugs of some sort. The mugs were strange in that they contained some sort of frothy liquid, light brown in color, but closed off at the top. It appeared that it was a cap or lid that topped off the mug, as if concealing the brew within.

"What does the label say?" Videl asked.

"Why would mugs have labels? That doesn't make sense!" stated an exasperated Gohan.

"Calm down, will you!" Videl glared at the teen briefly before returning to the fridge. She saw the label around each one of these so called mugs, which by now the pair had guessed that there were around twenty mugs, though that might be a low estimation as to how many mugs were in the fridge. A closer look revealed the name: "Turtle and Gorilla's World Famous Butterbeer!"

"Turtle and Gorilla? I've never heard of this before," Videl muttered. She looked away from the fridge. She noticed a box in the recycling bin at the far end of the kitchen, which had the same design as the label on the mugs. A small red label on the box stated "Brand New," which made Videl do a double take.

"What's up?" Gohan asked.

She looked back into the fridge. "I saw a misleading argument, that's all."

Gohan merely shrugged. "Who do you think brought this here?" he asked.

"Who else?" came the sarcastic reply.

"Hasn't he been gone for three days now?" Gohan asked, referring to the assumed person in question.

"Haven't we been out of the house for the past five days now?" came the once again sarcastic reply.

"Okay, okay," Gohan muttered. He noticed that his lack of common sense in this situation was obviously making Videl a little peeved. He wisely avoided his next question – "So I guess he put them here before he left?" – and went on to a different question: "Why would he leave so much of this stuff here if he was going away?"

Videl shrugged. "That I don't know, especially since he'll be gone for another ten days."

"That really is strange," Gohan said, perplexed. Videl merely sighed. She reached into the fridge and pulled out a couple of the mugs. "What are you doing?" Gohan asked, a bit panicky at that.

"What else? Now drink up." She handed Gohan one of the mugs – now fully realized as a beer bottle, a clever advertising ploy on Turtle and Gorilla's part – and wretched the cap off of her mug. Gohan weighed the situation at hand: to drink Hercule's beer, or to not drink Hercule's beer. There were the obvious dangers, of course: the pair was both underage and still in high school (with a major test the next day). Chichi would no doubt be furious if she were to find out that the two were drinking beer. Hercule might too, and might proceed to kick both of the teens out for two weeks if he wanted to (he still was Videl's father after all, and by all accounts, she still lived in the mansion).

And yet, the pair wouldn't be going back to Gohan's for another five days at least (the prior five being spend between there and Capsule Corp.), and Hercule was gone for another five days after that. Hercule probably would not notice two beers missing anyway either, unless he was picky about the beers in his fridge and had each of them individually counted and numbered.

But there was school though. Gohan was about to tell Videl "No" when two things occurred: he saw that Videl had a strange and yet somewhat excited look on her face, and then that was followed up with Videl reaching over (having noticed in that same moment that Gohan hadn't opened his mug of beer) and twisting the cap off for him. "What are you waiting for?" she asked. "Try it!"

Gohan had no choice – between Videl's curious expression and her action of opening the mug of beer – and poured some of the liquid into his mouth. He let it sit for a brief moment before letting it slide down his throat. He titled his head sideways and said: "This tastes like… butter?"

Videl nodded. "Who'd have thought someone could make butterbeer? They didn't false advertise on this one. I actually don't feel like throwing up because of this," she remarked. She took another long, hard drink before pulling out two more mugs from the fridge. She then walked into the living room, carrying three mugs with her, with Gohan wondering what she was going to do once she disappeared from his view.

He took a look at the label on the mug more closely. There seemed to be nothing too harmful about this drink: 150 calories, ten grams of carbohydrates, no sustainable vitamins or minerals. The label did curiously say that this was made with real butter, but the recipe was secret. After seeing that, he found the alcohol content: five percent. "Not too bad," Gohan pondered to himself.

He walked into the living to rejoin Videl, foolishly deciding that it wouldn't kill him to have two beers.

* * *

"What do you think they're up to?" Erasa asked Sharpener as they stood outside the Satan mansion's front door.

"How would I know? They're not answering, so obviously they're doing something that we shouldn't be bothering with!"

The two blondes had been standing outside of the door for about two minutes now – not a long wait, no doubt, given the size of the place – but long enough for both of them to realize that a non-answer at the door meant something.

"Well maybe I should try calling Videl again," Erasa said. She had tried calling two hours ago, but there was no answer, nor no return call. She knew that both Gohan and Videl were going to be back here today (hence the phone call), but decided that, after not receiving a reply, she would just show up to the front door and see what was going on.

Two minutes had gone by though, and the pair decided to knock again. "Maybe they are doing something we shouldn't be bothering with," Erasa said quietly.

Sharpener silenced her. "Do you hear that?" he asked her, his face becoming intense.

"Hear what?"

"That… singing!"

It took Erasa a moment to figure out what Sharpener was talking about. There was a strange singing of sorts coming from inside the house, which she discovered came from only two people. The singing itself was what made Sharpener confused.

"Is that… a drinking song?" Erasa asked to an increasingly confused Sharpener. She tried the doorknob, finding that the door wasn't locked. The pair walked in, and the sounds of singing became more pronounced. The song was definitely one of drinking, almost of medieval quality.

Erasa and Sharpener made their way to the living room and could barely believe the sight before them. Gohan and Videl were both standing on the couch, their adjacent arms crossed together, with mugs in their free hands. They were both red faced and swaying dangerously back and forth on the couch, but their swaying was more to a tune that was playing through both of their heads. Erasa and Sharpener watched as the two sang loudly and harshly, to each other and away from each other, widely swinging their mugs back and forth, and at the end of the verse, they drank from their mugs, only to start singing again. The singing was slurred beyond reason, though the blondes gathered some words from the two drunken teenager's song: the joy of drinking beer (butterbeer at that), camaraderie, and living life fully.

"Gohan! Videl!" the blondes had called out. It took a moment for the drunken teenagers to realize that there was a different voice than their own. They paused in their singing and looked towards the entrance of the living room.

"Erasa! Sharpener!" the teens called out sloppily. They both stumbled off the couch and landed oddly on the floor, both of them laughing hysterically at each other.

"What are you two doing?" Erasa asked.

"Quick! Go to the fridge!" Videl said, ignoring the blonde girl's confused question and facial expression. "Go now!"

"Yes, go now, hurry!" Gohan added in, somehow stumbling off of the floor with Videl. They held onto each other and laughed even harder. After a moment, they climbed back onto the sofa and promptly resumed their singing, picking up where they left off.

Erasa and Sharpener looked at each other, not really knowing what to say, but decided that they should do what the drinkers said to do. As they walked through the living room, they noticed at least a dozen mugs scattered throughout the living room, mostly on the table, but a few others ending up in curious places.

The blondes entered the kitchen, now finding themselves in a supposed safe place. They breathed a sigh of relief before turning towards each other. "What were they drinking?" Erasa asked.

Sharpener shrugged, instead walking towards the refrigerator to get a proper answer to the question. He noticed the box with the label "Brand New" sticking out of the recycling bin, but paid no mind to it. Instead, he opened the fridge, with Erasa by his side, and they both perilously peered in.

"What kind of concoction is this?"

Five minutes later, they had their answer.

Fin.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. As always, read and review.


	2. Nudge

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z, its characters and likenesses, are all owned by Akira Toriyama and the creators of the animated series. The characters are used for my amusement and are not being written for money purposes.

Note: this is my entry for the SweetestIrony contest at deviantART for the month of April, the theme being "fools in love." My dA name, if anyone cares to follow up on, is gardenofboyo (all one word). Enjoy.

* * *

Nudge

A one-shot by Shaggydiz

* * *

Nudge. Nudge.

Something rubbed against Videl's shoulder. She attempted to swat it away. "Not now Snuffleluffagus," she murmured, thinking it was her long hair cat begging for attention. She pulled the covers… wait, where were her covers?

Keeping her eyes closed – it was still far too early, even with the sun slowly creeping its way towards the floor – she reached down for the covers and found them…

But she also found that she was wearing nothing save for her panties. She blushed, surprised by her lack of modesty. A peeping tom would have made a fortune at this moment if he had seen Videl lying in bed practically naked.

Ignoring the thought of annoying paparazzi, Videl pulled the covers up over her chest, albeit with some difficulty. There was a weight on the covers. _Probably Snuffleluffagus_, she thought to herself. The cat was a pain at times, that she knew, but she loved him all the same.

Videl smiled at the thought of her cat and resettled herself under her blankets. She would sleep the rest of the morning off before starting her day. It was Saturday. She was allowed to. She was out late last night anyway, with her cohort of friends: Erasa, Sharpener, and Gohan.

_Ah… Gohan…_

The thought of the shy, black haired teen made her smile even more. He was so easy to pick on – after two weeks, she had lost track of how many times she embarrassed him – and yet, Gohan was receptive to it all. It was like he needed friends and he got them, despite the fact that he didn't know what to do half the time with those friends. Videl realized that eventually he'll catch onto the teasing, and he'll either tease back – Gohan hadn't done this yet, she thought, because of how much she intimidated him – or he'll shut himself away from his friends, not knowing how to react to the incessant teasing.

The thought made her sad. _I'll have to talk to Erasa and Sharpener about laying off some of the teasing… I don't want to push Gohan away._

Videl resolved herself around this idea, making it a point to talk to her two blonde friends about it before the teasing got out of hand. Of course, she'll do that after she woke up again in three hours time.

She slowly drifted off to sleep. A renewed drowsiness took hold…

Nudge. Nudge.

_Damn cat…_

Videl swatted away again, hoping she was able to get the cat away from her. Again, whether or not this worked, she didn't care. She was happy to be able to get more sleep.

She focused her slowly receding thoughts on the events from last night. The group of four went out to a club – a strange but truly mesmerizing mix of trance and hip-hop – before heading out for a late dinner/early breakfast. She remembered distinctly during the night how poorly Gohan danced, and the blondes were unmerciful with their teasing. Videl joined in too on occasion. She knew Gohan could take it. He smiled and blushed like he normally did, his face contorting into a goofy smile, his hand sliding ever so slowly – and predictably – to the back of his head.

And yet, he got better as the night wore on. Videl was amazed at how much better he got. He wasn't a natural dancer, that was given, but something about his movements…

_It was like martial arts_, Videl thought, remembering the way his feet moved and the way his arms and hands felt the air. The dancing was like martial arts. She was impressed. Goofy, grinning, shy, blushing and embarrassed Gohan… was he a martial artist? Did he know how to fight?

"I know how to fight," Gohan had told her as they walked back to her mansion, the blondes having gone their separate ways for the evening. "I don't like it, but fighting has been a part of me for a long time. I only fight for the right reasons, like you do. I fight for justice, because there are people who can't defend themselves. I fight to protect the weak. If I don't, then what will happen to those who can't defend themselves?"

Goofy, grinning, shy, blushing and embarrassed… _and intense_, Videl added. She smiled at this knowledge. She wished to learn more about this side of him, this intense side that demands justice and righteousness. She wanted to know more about him. She wanted to know more about Gohan the person, and not merely Gohan the shy, the goofy, the embarrassed. They were only small pieces that made up his being. He was more than what her and the blondes thought, he was –

Nudge. Nudge.

"No Snuffleluffagus, I'm sleeping," she said, again trying to swat the incessant cat away. She heard a vocal sound from behind her, not really sure what it was. The second one was more distinct.

Meow.

_That cat won't give up!_

The nudging repeated itself. Nudge. Nudge. The vocal sound followed. She still didn't know what it was. Was she too tired to figure it out? The second vocal sound followed.

Meow.

"I'll feed you later. I'm sleeping."

The nudging repeated itself again, but this time much harder, more forceful.

Her cat wasn't this hard on her.

Her cat never makes an unknown vocal sound followed by the distinct cat cry.

Suddenly, Videl was wide awake. She came to the realization that it wasn't Snuffleluffagus that was bothering her.

There was a person behind her.

Videl did not want to turn around. She suddenly felt her whole body becoming hot. Her face was turning red, no doubt. How much had this person behind her seen?

And then she remembered the difficulty she had pulling up her covers. It wasn't the cat that was making it difficult. It was this person.

And they were awake when she pulled the covers up.

She turned even redder.

But then, Videl came to a realization: why should she be embarrassed and trying to hide when instead she should turn around and beat this person senseless? That was the better solution. This person had no doubt seen her chest, and probably her panties too – and her butt, if any of it was showing because of her low cut panties. No doubt this person got himself off – she knew it was a male because of the deep vocalizations that emitted from the person behind her – and she wanted to hurt him badly for pleasuring himself at her expense.

Nudge. Nudge.

_That's it, I'm giving this goon until the count of three and then I'm going to tear him apart._

The vocal sound returned, but this time it was clearer. Videl was fully awake and alert, and thus, it made sense. It was a name.

"Videl."

_This person knows me?_

The second vocal pattern followed. At first she thought it was "Meow." But then, it was something different, and yet, something very similar.

"Now."

_Now? Now what?_

Being fully alert and awake now, Videl was able to hear the pitch and tone of the person's voice. It was very similar.

What exactly happened last night after Gohan brought Videl home? Her panties were still on, yes, and the cloth didn't feel wet either. Nothing happened down there, as far as she could tell.

Did she invite Gohan in? Were they drunk? No, they couldn't have been. They're kids! They went to the club, danced, and ate dinner. And then Gohan brought her home.

And then they talked… talked about what though? Videl's mind was reeling.

And before she knew it, Videl, red faced, turned herself over to see who this person was.

Before her was Gohan, equally red faced and burning, with his right arm up again, ready to nudge her once more. She stole a quick glance down past his chest and stomach. There was his left hand, holding what looked like a wash cloth over his groin. The small piece of cloth barely covered his privacy.

"I can't find my clothes," he whispered. "And we only had one blanket with us too." He pointed with his hovering right hand at the remaining blanket that was pulled around Videl's chest.

"How much did you see?" she asked, still red faced, still embarrassed. She was slowly going into shock.

"Everything."

"How much did I see?"

"Probably everything."

"You don't remember last night either?" Videl asked.

"No." Gohan paused, then added, "We came back and started talking. After that… I can't remember."

"What did we talk about?"

"… Stuff."

"Like?"

"You know… stuff. Somehow we ended up here though. And naked, that I really don't remember."

"Oh." Videl still stared at Gohan, the red permanently burned in her face. Gohan stared back as well, the red extending beyond his face now.

And above them both, on the headboard, was Snuffleluffagus. The cat was the only witness to the morning's events.

Unfortunately for Gohan and Videl, cats hold secrets quite well.

Fin.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. As always, read and review.


	3. Untitled No 1 Moments

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z, its characters and likenesses, are all owned by Akira Toriyama and the creators of the animated series. The characters are used for my amusement and are not being written for money purposes.

Note: this is my entry for the SweetestIrony contest at deviantART for the month of May, the theme being "anniversary". My dA name, if anyone cares to follow up on, is gardenofboyo (all one word). Enjoy.

Second note: I couldn't think of a good title for this. As such, this is my first untitled fan fiction.

* * *

Untitled No. 1 (Moments)

A one-shot by Shaggydiz

* * *

"Gohan!"

Today was Pan's third birthday.

"Gohan!"

She was nowhere to be found.

"GOHAN!"

_"What?"_

"Have you seen Pan?"

_"No! I thought you were watching her!"_

Videl sighed. _Of all the days…_ "She's three! You know she likes to go exploring!"

_"She's been exploring since she learned how to fly at fifteen months!"_

"I'm going to kill him," she muttered to herself. Out loud, she shouted: "Have you checked the basement?"

_"I am in the basement!"_

"Oh for crying out loud… have you tried finding her _ki_?"

"_She's been masking that since she was eighteen months!_"

"What! Are you stupid? What made you do that?"

_"It was my dad Videl! He's so excited to have a grandchild that he's spending more time with her than anyone else, and that includes teaching her everything he knows!"_

Videl rubbed her head, trying to sooth the unfortunate headache that was attempting to overwhelm her. "He is stupid," she muttered under her breath.

_"And don't call me stupid! I'm working on a double P-H-D for your information!"_

"You're stupid and you know it! I can't believe you let your dad teach her stuff!"

_"Why are you blaming me? I can't stop him!"_

Videl shook her head. She was ready to send another retort flying downstairs when a large _KA-THUNK_ reverberated throughout the house. Videl looked up to where the sound came from. An almost indecipherable giggle followed the house shaking sound.

"Hey Gohan!"

_"What?"_

"Did you look in the attic?"

_"No. Why?"_

"Cause I think I found the birthday girl." She waited for Gohan to come upstairs before she pointed up.

"You think she's there?"

"Didn't you hear that _KA-THUNK_ sound?"

Gohan shook his head. "I was rummaging around in the basement trying to find her. I was only hearing you yelling at me for being stupid. And besides, I'm not stupid, I'm working on –"

"'– a double P-H-D', I know," Videl finished for him. "Don't worry, you're not stupid. You just lack common sense at times, especially when it comes to loaning our daughter to your dad." She leaned up and kissed him in the nose before walking into an adjacent room. The cord leading to the attic was pulled up. Gohan reached up and pulled it down, along with the stairs that led into the attic.

"Pan?" he called up. There was no sound coming from the attic. "You sure?"

Videl nodded, and repeated the sound effect.

And then a soft giggle came from upstairs. "Mommy makes funny noises!"

Gohan smiled. "You're right. Let's go see what the birthday girl got herself into."

The pair climbed up the stairs into the attic, looking around to try and find the girl amongst the scatter piles of boxes, totes of old clothes and holiday decorations, and other odds and ends that they didn't really have space for in their modest one story home. They did not see Pan though, who was able to hide effectively in the attic.

"Anything?" Videl asked.

"She's masking her _ki_ again."

Videl shook her head. "Remind me to hurt your dad." Gohan just nodded.

"Any ideas?"

Videl opened her mouth to say 'no', but realized she had a way to lure out her daughter.

_"KA-THUNK!"_

Giggling came from the right, followed by a gasping sound, like a caught child covering their mouth after losing their hiding space.

"Pan, come on out, we know where you're at," Videl said as she and Gohan looked directly at her hiding space.

Realizing defeat, Pan popped her head from around a pile of boxes. She saw her parents looking at her with a funny combination of smiles and dismay, quite possibly at the mess she made while exploring the attic. "Hi mommy. Hi daddy," she said quietly.

"Hello Pan," Gohan said as he squatted down in front of his daughter. "Having fun?"

The three year old nodded. "Of course!"

"Good. Now, what have you gotten yourself into?" Gohan asked her, picking her up and holding her out in front of him.

"I opened that box and knocked it over." Pan pointed towards a box towards the back of the attic that had opened, its contents spilled onto the floor. Videl walked over to the box and lifted it up, unsettling more of the contents contained within. She saw a few of the items the box contained, and a small smile came to her face.

"Hey Gohan."

"Yes?" he said, walking behind Videl with Pan cradled in his arm.

"Look at these." Videl pointed to several of the now revealed pictures that lay on the floor. He picked one up and looked it over.

"When was it from?" He flipped the picture over and looked at the date: nearly nine years old now. "Were these from back in high school?"

"Daddy, what's high school?" Pan asked.

"It's the place where your dad and I met," Videl said from underneath Gohan, beginning to organize the pictures. Gohan stooped down and picked up several more. Memories were coming back to him from his days at Orange Star High School.

"Look here, Pan. This is when I was trying to play baseball," he said to her. The picture was of Gohan with a bat and helmet. The picture was timed perfectly: Gohan had swung through a nasty curveball and looked to be ready to stumble to the ground. Pan giggled.

"And this one here, these are our old friends Sharpener and Erasa." The two blondes were both smiling at the camera, standing side by side, holding onto each other and giving the camera a "peace" sign. The next picture was of the blondes as well.

"Let's see… oh, here Pan, there's mommy!"

"Mommy!" the three year old shouted. "What's she doing?"

"Um… hey, Videl, what exactly were you doing in this picture?" Videl reached up and grabbed the picture from his hand. She looked at it for a few moments before a small blush settled on her face.

"Mommy was being silly Pan. I'll explain to you what I was doing exactly when you are older," she informed her daughter. She hoped that the girl would eventually forget this picture.

"Aren't these pictures organized in folders or envelopes at all?" Gohan asked.

"Only a few," Videl replied. Gohan nodded and sat down, placing Pan next to him. He pulled the box towards him and looking inside, seeing a mix of pictures both inside and outside of envelopes. He started looking at the words written on the outside of the envelopes: Videl's 18th Birthday, Gohan's Graduation, Videl's Graduation, and so on. He kept shuffling through the envelopes until one caught his eye. He pulled it out and stared at it for a brief moment before pulling out its contents.

Videl looked over at Gohan briefly. She saw him flipping through a set of pictures. The envelope was discarded on the floor, and Videl saw what it said.

"Fi… fi… fir… mommy, what's that say?" Pan asked.

"First date," she said. "It was our first date."

"Who took these pictures?" Gohan asked.

Videl shrugged. "One of the blondes, no doubt." She leaned onto his shoulder to look down at the pictures.

"Can I see? Can I see?" piped the three year old. Gohan picked up the girl from the scruff of her collar and set her down gently between himself and Videl. The girl giggled. "That was fun, do it again!"

Gohan smiled at his daughter. "In a little bit Pan. Here, look at these pictures with your mom and me."

He placed the pictures in front of Pan, allowing all three of them an easy view. The pictures were humorous to begin with: Gohan had looked nervous preparing for the date, and the camera owner was able to catch Gohan in a few embarrassing moments. Videl was nervous, but not as much. She was a little red in the face, either from Gohan's antisocial abilities or from her own anxiety from going on the date. As such, Videl had some amusing photographs of her as well. Pan laughed a lot seeing her parents being silly.

The pictures remained amusing until the dinner was started. Both Gohan and Videl looked calmer than they had been. The pictures revealed a deeper conversation going on between them, interspersed with eating their own food and each others. One picture had Gohan feeding Videl with some spaghetti, while another had Videl attempting to force a meatball down Gohan's throat. Both of them sighed in relief as they continued through the pictures: there were no _Lady and the Tramp_ moments.

The scene moved from inside the restaurant to outside of it. "How many pictures did they take?" muttered Gohan. Videl shrugged her shoulders. She looked through a couple more pictures until she told Gohan to stop. "Look at this one."

Videl held out the picture that caught her attention. The picture taker had turned around and start walking backwards (one of the previous pictures had been taken while the person was falling). In this picture, the person caught Gohan and Videl in an unscripted moment. They were walking down the street and holding hands, their fingers locked tight together. They were looking at each other as well: Gohan had a huge smile on his face, baring his teeth for the entire world to see. Videl had a softer smile: her lips were closed, but the corners of her mouth had a slight upswing to them. Her eyes told the entire story though: she was incredibly happy at that moment.

"I like this picture a lot," Videl said, looking over to Gohan.

He smiled. "It is. My compliments to the artist." Gohan flipped the picture over to look at the date.

It was exactly eight years to the day. Gohan looked at the picture again, studying it harder than he had previously.

"What are you looking at?" Videl asked.

"I think… I think this is the day we fell in love with each other." He was looking into her eyes now. "Today."

"Today?"

Gohan nodded. He showed her the back of the picture.

"I think so too," Videl said smiling. "Happy anniversary."

"What for?"

"Because," she started, holding up the picture, "today was the day that I knew I'd be spending the rest of my life with you."

Gohan had no response for a few moments. He eventually smiled a big smile like the one from the picture. "Happy anniversary, Videl." He leaned into her and gave her a light kiss on her lips. "I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too."

"Shall we get a frame for this picture?" Gohan asked.

"Sure. I think I have one downstairs. I'll take it with me. Ready to go downstairs Pan?" The pair looked down between them: the birthday girl was not there anymore.

"Where's Pan?"

_KA-THUNK!_ A giggle came from downstairs.

Videl shook her head. "PAN!"

Fin.

* * *

As always, read and review.


End file.
